Nature's Call
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: Growing up she always believed the future of being the Goddess of Nature and Life would be an easy thing and give her a peacful life amongst the Druid's and nature. Life was far from simple though, how can emotions spiral around in circles so quickly? How did a half-Asgardian half-Druid get on SHIELDs radar? And just what in the nine-realms is Loki to her? Loki/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this was very late coming, was asked to do this some time ago by a close friend. This centres heavily pre Thor, Thor and Avengers time zone. I do hope you enjoy the adventures that follow. There will be some comic timeline thrown in but I've tried to keep it close to the movies as well.**

**Summary: **_**The adventures of life are a wondrous thing. Learn the true value of friendship and love, for Valkaife, knowing your true feelings are what can awaken the strongest magic. What does Midgard have to do with training though?**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I own none of the characters owned by marvel. I do own my characters and the storyline however.**_

**Please enjoy, the updates of this should be at least once per week, if not three times a week. Happy reading! Normal chapters will be longer than this!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Orethina watched with a content smile across her lips from the palace windows of Asgard. The woman, unmistakable as a Goddess held herself with dignity as she watched the child growing flowers in one of the many gardens that surrounded the palace. Orethina was proud, proud of the flower girl that sat without a care in the world as she picked up small seeds, pouring magic into the seed to create a flower of perfect bloom.

"She has been taught well," a second woman placed a hand on the shoulder of Orethina.

"My Queen," Orethina was bowing to the other woman instantly, ashamed slightly at being caught unaware of the Queen's presence.

"Rise Orethina, have I not asked you before to call me Frigga my friend?" she asked.

"We are not children as we once were my Queen," Orethina remained the loyal subject beneath Frigga, but rose from her bow, her gaze returning to outside the palace walls.

"She still needs your guidance," Frigga noted, her gaze now on the child that had gained Orethina's interest.

Orethina had long mentored the child, teaching her to crawl, to walk and to speak. She had taught her the magic she so needed to one day grow into her role and take her place amongst the Gods and Goddesses.

"She spends far too long trying to grow up and learn all she needs. It was only yesterday I stumbled upon her studying the art that she will be known for. I know not where she found the material, I have never seen it before, I feel more than just the Gods watch over her."

"Then what do you feel?" Frigga questioned the Goddess.

"Proud to have her with us, I feel the Druid's are sending her that which she needs to grow," Orethina glanced Frigga briefly upon her explanation, smoothing her cream dress down in the process.

"They have given us a great gift already," Frigga smiled, straining her neck as another two more familiar faces to her were spotted hidden in the garden, having only recently turned up.

"Your boys do enjoy mischief," Orethina chuckled.

"Thor is but the follower in these small endeavours. It is Loki that leads his brother," Frigga smiled, unable to hear the scream from below, nor hear the crying that followed from the child as she ran from the garden. Nor could she hear the laughter of her own two boys, though the actions of each were enough to understand that the young girl was upset and her two young boys found it greatly amusing.

"Valkaife will grow to dislike the young Princes should this continue," Orethina's tone changed only briefly, remembering she was in the presence of the Queen.

"I'm sure they will see eye to eye once we have the children begin their combat training," Frigga smiled, showing Orethina that she was confident that the future Gods and Goddesses wouldn't cause friction within Asgard. "Come, Freya awaits, young Sif is anxious to take up arms."

Orethina gazed once behind at the garden where two boys were running around laughing, neither showing a care in the world for the future that awaited both the young Gods.

"Stay strong Valkaife," Orethina whispered into the air, leaving the window and following behind the Queen.

* * *

A song of a bird broke the tears of the young Asgardian Goddess, her head picking up and meeting her gaze with the colourful red, purple and blue bird. She did not know what species the bird was but the bird brought a smile to her face.

"Algaro," she named the bird, a sob catching in her throat.

She dried her tears on her dress, smiling up instantly at the guest bird that had flown to the room the youngster resided in. The young Goddess presented the book she clutched to herself to the bird that flew down and perched on her shoulder.

"They pick on me all the time," she mumbled, knowing how unlike a Goddess she was acting. If any of her elders saw her how she was she knew the trouble she would be in. She should rise above sorrow, focus on what she could do and what others could not.

"_They are being children, which you are not," _the bird spoke, its beak shifting as it formed words to the Asgardian.

"But Alga-"

"_You let them upset you over a few conjured snakes? You live amongst Gods child, you are accepted by all and you let conjured snakes upset you? There are far greater things than a cheap trick that happen in the nine realms. You are making yourself a target to those boys by showing you fear what they throw at you."_

"Then what do I do?" she sniffed, rubbing her nose, causing a red hue to stand out as she picked at it and continued to sniff.

"_Show them you are not a target. All they want is a reaction, if you ignore it, they won't bother you anymore and you can play," _the bird – Algaro spoke calmly, rubbing it's head against the wet cheek of the youngster. _"A Goddess shouldn't be reduced to hiding and tears Valkaife."_

"I can't retaliate," Valkaife sighed, drawing her silver locks in front of her eyes, hiding any more unshed tears. "They're Odin's sons. I'd be sent away."

"_The Allfather would not send you away child. You were a gift from us to the Gods. The Allfather has always wanted a child born my kind, you were the first to have the blood of Asgard flowing through your veins with the blood of our kind. He wouldn't send you from the palace. Learn to shift and show them what a real snake can do, okay?"_

The words picked up the younger girls spirits instantly and her hair was pulled back, a smile falling across her pale face, the emerald and eyes shining from previous tears as she grinned happily at the words. The book that was clenched in her arms was unfolded and she ran a hand over the wooden cover with old and worn engravings on the front entwined in coloured vines and branches.

"_You're not limited to a few shifts as many of us are, the Asgardian blood will allow for much more. I hear your masters have taught you many-a-thing."_

"I can grow a small tree," Valkaife's smile never left her face as happier memories surfaced from her recent growth spurt. She couldn't grow a tree, nor could she meld nature to her will as she would eventually learn to do, but she was taking the baby steps needed for what she would become when she was older.

Valkaife the Lifebinder. Goddess of Nature and Life.


	2. Chapter One: Fight

**Chapter One: Fight**

The training grounds were full, weaponry carefully placed on stands and wracks around the outer stone platforms whilst dirt covered the circular pit that was for training only. No magic was permitted in such training arenas. Metal met metal. Shields were smashed with the blows of the warriors and Gods that fought within the arenas. The arenas were no place for those without practice.

Two females had already formed a crowd when the two took up their weapons and took to the arena. One of the teens with hair as black as the night tied up on the top of her head with a gold clasp bore a sword, the hilt resting in a strong grip with her right hand. Secured to her back was a shield that bore the scars of other battles already fought with. Her tanned skin rippled with muscles, a clear sign of early years of training and held herself as a victor. She was a tall woman, much taller than her opponent and bound in leather armour.

The second woman was the complete opposite, short in stature with no clear visible muscles. Her skin was pale, though surrounding both of her emerald eyes were a network of natural black vines that flew elegantly from the corner of each eye. Her silver hair too was tied back in a black clasp on the back of her head. She wore black and silver as her armour, though bore no shield on her back. A sword was held in her hand and two small daggers clasped to her belt.

A silent agreement passed between both teenagers, both instantly swinging into battle, their swords meeting, resulting in a shower of sparks that rained into the dirt floor. The silver haired woman was the first to draw back from the attack, her speed fast as she pulled a dagger, drawing her sword forward viciously to attack her opponent, bringing up her dagger when her sword was met by her opponents blade.

The black haired woman was quick though and her shield was drawn from her back, blocking the dagger and sending her shield into the unprotected stomach of her opponent.

"I wager on Sif," someone from the crowd rooted on the black haired woman after the last blow was dealt.

"They can read each other's moves, they trained from children together," a female responded from behind the trio of men that watched the fight. "I wouldn't count Valkaife out yet."

Sif followed up her onslaught, having already pushed the smaller teen back and swung down with her sword, the sword of her opponent falling from her grasp as she swung up to block. A small smile lit up Sif's face as she swung down for a finishing blow but was blocked by the twin daggers that Valkaife had pulled loose to block the sword, spinning to her left, knocking the blade out the way and pulling in close to the taller teen.

Sif knew her opponent well though and pulled away quickly, no bringing the fight to as such close quarters as her opponent liked. She knew from previous losses against her opponent and friend that Valkaife liked to bring the fight into extreme close quarters and use her short daggers to her advantage. Had magic been allowed and for Valkaife to do what she did best, Sif knew without doubt she would be at a loss.

Valkaife wasn't letting Sif get away from her easily though, using her speed she came down upon her opponent, making the first contact of the match with blade and flesh, nicking her opponents arm as she brought her dagger down. Her blade tore through leather and flesh, staining the blade.

Sif wasn't about to let a small cut stop her though as she pushed into Valkaife, cutting lowly to the unprotected Goddesses thigh. Pulling even instantly with the cuts both females had given one another.

"Valkaife wants it over fast, an interesting tactic," the female laughed behind the three males who'd stopped discussing victors.

"She fights fairly, did you not teach her that Lady Orethina?"

Orethina didn't reply, instead watched as Valkaife once more drew into close quarters, binding a dagger to her belt and using her hand and leg to pull Sif off balance, pinning the taller woman to the floor and holding a dagger to her neck.

The crowd broke out into cheers, both Sif and Valkaife hearing the cheering as the dagger was removed from the warriors neck and a hand held out to pull her opponent up.

"You fought differently," Sif spoke, her own way of offering her congratulations to the Goddess.

"Allow me to heal you," Valkaife's tone lulled Sif into a sense of security instantly as she pressed her lips to the wound she'd inflicted upon her opponent, her pink tongue darting out to taste the blood from the wound.

"Your blades were poisoned?" Sif wasn't shocked at the revelation, knowing Valkaife was a master of nature, thus a master of natural poisons.

"How else would I have beaten your strength?" Valkaife grinned in a mischievous way, drawing the poison out the wound and closing the wound with an ancient magic Valkaife had mastered.

Sif did question when Valkaife had overpowered her just how the smaller girl had done it. Much like the nature she guided the teen, Sif saw Valkaife as delicate as a flower when matched to her strength. Learning her daggers bore poison answered all the questions Sif would need answering.

"You both did splendid!" Tyr, God of War placed a large hand on both girls shoulders, pushing Valkaife slightly due to her smaller frame, though Sif remained sturdy at the heavy hand on her shoulder. "Sif, Hogun will be waiting your battle in arena six."

"Master!" Sif bowed before the man that trained her from childhood and through her early teens, taking her sword and sheathing it.

"Sif, I'll catch you tonight!" Valkaife waved after her departing friend and began leaving the arena herself.

"Lady Orethina has arranged another training match for you," Tyr halted his student.

"Have I not had my required three for the day?" Valkaife cocked her head to the side curiously.

"You misunderstand. Orethina will be waiting in arena eleven," Tyr allowed two younger boys into the arena as Valkaife took her leave, understanding showing on her face.

Arena eleven, one that no plain warrior of Asgard wished to be summoned to. Valkaife had never been summoned to the arena before. She'd watched many battle over in arena eleven, mainly Gods or those who had studied magic and sorcery. Those who could naturally use a form of magic. She recalled Freya and Eir in battle once, both Goddesses showing a spectacular show for the younger viewers of the match. Freya, the Goddess of battle found herself struggling against the Goddess of healing. Freya could inflict much but Eir could heal even more. The match was a standoff, leaving no victor and no loser. Eir and Freya had embraced once they had bowed to one another, accepting the draw before going off to feast the victory both had felt over a draw.

More recently, Valkaife had watched Orethina, Goddess of water befall a defeat against Mani, God of the moon. Orethina, the Goddess that had mentored Valkaife and kept her safe all her life, she was invincible in the eyes of the younger Goddess. How then, had Orethina fallen so easily before the God of the moon? According to Orethina, when questioned, Mani and his lunar magic meant he too could control Orethina's attribute in some form. Valkaife still hadn't understood that, then again, she only needed to know that water was the life source of so many.

"My lady," Valkaife bowed before her mentor, showing the respect Orethina had so rightly earned from her student.

"Valkaife, I have for you an opponent of great skill," Orethina gestured to the arena, word already spreading that a skirmish would commence in arena eleven and a crowd already drawn, including two faced Valkaife was not best pleased to see.

"What are they doing here?" her lyrical tone changing dangerously when she eyed the two Princes of Asgard that stood with the gathering crowd.

"My dear, I've chosen your opponent as Loki," Orethina gestured the young Prince into the arena. "Are the arrangements not to your liking?"

"The arrangements are greatly to my liking," Valkaife smirked, meeting her emerald gaze with the darker green eyes of the young Prince.

"The Allfather will be watching, show them your true skills Valkaife. Show everyone what you have mastered recently," Orethina commanded her student.

With a roll of her eyes, Valkaife entered the arena, her hands ghosting over the hilts of her daggers. The sword she once held forgotten back in arena two where she'd previously fought. She understood at Orethina's words just why she was pushed into this fight and against Loki of all people. Should she fight against a friend, she wouldn't cause damage or show any of her true skill. Against one of the Prince's, those that made her childhood a living hell as she was learning how to be the Goddess she needed to be, oh she could most certainly show her all.

Loki and Valkaife were not the only two that entered the arena, along with the two came a taller woman, her golden hair encircling her form in a gentle breeze as she met with the two in the centre. Her amethyst eyes gazed over each of the teens. She was Eir, Goddess of healing, one that had taught Valkaife the art of healing. The Goddess would be needed here over all other arenas for the skirmish.

"You both understand you can forfeit at any time?" Eir questioned, her lyrical tone putting Valkaife's adopted one to shame.

"Not happening," Valkaife didn't even look at the Goddess, her attention fully on the Prince that stood taller than her, that stupid smirk on his face.

He'd never through much of the young Goddess of life and nature. Not many did, most saw her as a gardener and nothing more. Orethina, Frigga, Sif, Freya and Eir were the four Asgardian's that had witnessed a little of what Valkaife could do. She was a secretive youth, most her magic remaining hidden encase a need would ever arise where her opponents would underestimate her, much like the current moment.

"Then I leave you to your fight," Eir spoke, making a swift exit from the arena, making her way towards Orethina who had found Frigga.

Loki carried a sceptre in hand, his weapon of choice, though it was nothing on the one his father carried. He was stood in the centre of the arena when Valkaife retreated slightly. It was clear to the young Prince that his opponent was taking the fight a lot more seriously than he was.

Her eyes caught sight of a familiar colourful bird that perched high above the arena. Her frown turned to a smile instantly. She was well looked over by Asgardian's and the Druid's to the western forests of Asgard.

The ground was hers though, and she started simply, feeling the magic that was drawn from nature surround her as she focussed it into creating vines from the floor and from the walls of the arena.

"I've watched you play with vines before, did Sif not fall to a familiar tactic?" Loki laughed at the attempt Valkaife opened with, using a well-known and well-loved move of his where he duplicated his form into many within the arena, all the Loki's aiming their sceptres at the Goddess.

"Turn the heat up then shall we?" Valkaife smirked, the black clasp that held her hair up breaking off as she thrust her hand upwards, visualising exactly what she wanted before she was overwhelmed by the magic she needed for such a shift. The ability the Druid's were known for, the ability that she had many forms of. She could shapeshift at will, though she had saved the form she grew now for special occasions. It was a mystical beast she had never shifted into before in front of Orethina.

The petite girl grew, the shift seeming effortless as she grew, scales forming across her skin, bones producing from her back and leathering wings extending. Her neck extended greatly, though that wasn't what had grabbed the attention, the shift happened too fast for any to visible see everything that happened to the Goddess. What the spectators saw was the petite Goddess grow into what could only be described as a fearsome winged beast known as a dragon.

Loki aimed at the grown dragon form of Valkaife and let loose a blue gust of pure magic energy, hitting the scales but doing no damage.

She laughed in the dragon form, aiming a breath of fire into the air. Arena eleven was known for its size, but even so, the Goddesses new form took up half the arena.

Her breath hot, she focussed on the images of Loki, blowing out a breath of hot air over all the copies, eyeing the only one that didn't flicker from the breath of air.

"Found you," she stated, bringing a heavy foot down and placing her foot down on the Prince.

He didn't avoid it, he didn't even realise a heavy foot rested on his until he realised she was shifting back to her usual form. Loki had not expected it. He was caught completely unaware at what the Goddess could actually do. The timid girl he had tormented and teased during their upbringing wasn't just some girl who enjoyed growing flowers. How had he missed her strength?

He came to his senses as the vines that she'd previously grown ensnared and entrapped him.

"Give up?" Valkaife was grinning, her silver hair now cascading over her black and silver armour.

"It would seem I have underestimated you," Loki responded.

"No?" Valkaife didn't get the answer she wanted and shifted once more, though his time it was to a much smaller creature, one that Loki had known well, after all he tormented Valkaife as a child with the illusions of snakes.

Loki was the master of illusions though, having illusions as the base of his study from being a child. He watched the snake form of Valkaife as she positioned her fangs near his neck, giving one final chance of forfeit before she'd inject the venom. He knew not what the venom would do from the form she'd taken, she was a master of nature thus a master of poisons and venom. She would know exactly what she was doing.

She'd underestimated him though, it was something she realised once she bit down and her fangs hit nothing but her own vines.

She had morphed form faster than she previously had, sensing with her sensitive tongue that magic was stirring behind her. Wings grew from the body of the snake quickly, scales changing to feathers as she took flight, not missing the blast of magic from behind. Her flight had being too slow to avoid the hit fully.

She could survey the ground from above though and saw her vines shrink into the ground. Loki stood confidently, watching Valkaife who morphed to her original form as she flew down, landing elegantly on two legs.

"It seems I have underestimated you," Valkaife offered back, "shall we fight as equals this time?"

Loki wouldn't mess this one up, Odin was stood watching the two, he wouldn't accept a loss to his opponent. She was still the little cry baby in his eyes and he wouldn't suffer a defeat against her.

Valkaife wasn't just the girl that grew flowers though, she made that much obvious when she opened, apparently nature wasn't just her growing flowers, it was so much more. She used the very core of nature, the life force that she could harness, focussing it into a ball of pure natural energy and firing at Loki.

He matched her blow for blow, both exchanging magic, forcing the walls of the arena to crumble with some of the blasts. Loki was soon to realise that the attack that caught the tail feathers when she was took the form of a bird had weakened her slightly already.

It was the daggers she had that he had to be careful of, he already knew from watching her and Sif fight that the blades were coated in a poison that could sap strength. She had both daggers attached to thin vines which she would fire with magic at Loki onto the draw them back when she missed.

For Valkaife's part, she was very careful of the illusions Loki would form, he could trick her on many occasions if she didn't stay focussed. She'd already aimed at illusions with her daggers and some poisonous vines she'd conjured from the ground, wasting precious energy and leaving herself possibly vulnerable.

Loki managed to get close enough to inflict a wound to her shoulder with his next illusions, leaving his opponent searching for the correct Loki whilst he attacked her, opening the wound and spraying blood.

Valkaife wasn't about to throw in the towel though, she had the wound strapped up with leaves quickly, vines surrounding the injured shoulder to secure the make shift bandage in place. She chose that moment to shift once more, taking the form of a wolf and leaping across the stadium in a large leap, knocking Loki from his feet and snarling in his face once she had the correct one and not an illusion on the floor. With a shift of her eyes to the side she brought down both poison coated daggers down onto Loki, piercing both his arms and jumping back, shifting into her usual form and standing triumphantly.

Loki had more fight in him though, the poison not taking instant effect and in the one moment of letting her guard down, thinking of the win Loki hit her with a blast sending her to the floor and coughing at the force behind the attack.

Both were unable to continue, Loki having poison rushing through his veins and Valkaife taking a direct hit from magic after already being weakened from the extensive use of magic, shifting and also the hits she'd already taken from the young Prince.

"Cease!" Eir called from the stands, entering the arena, instantly rushing to Loki, ignoring Valkaife for the moment who was rubbing away blood from her mouth from the lone full force attack.

Eir tended to Loki on the spot, removing all traces of poison from his blood stream, weary of the tangled vines that were currently still, but she wasn't as aware as Valkaife was of which contained poison and which didn't.

"First rule of combat?" Freya was on the scene with Valkaife, standing above the Goddess with amusement flashing across her delicate features.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent," she answered routinely. "In my case, let your guard down until it is over."

"Some enemies will be immune to poisons. Don't let them overwhelm you."

"I'd say don't use so much energy," Eir broke into the conversation, kneeling beside Valkaife and examining the bleeding first. She couldn't do much to the draining hit Valkaife had taken of pure magic, nor could she aid in the rejuvenation of Valkaife's magic.

"Nature surrounds us," Valkaife smiled, her gaze above on the bird above that remained perched, a sky blue eye meeting with her emerald eyes as she looked up. "I cannot harness magic."

Eir and Freya had heard Valkaife utter the same before, though neither understood her exact words. She had been tested for magic at a very young age and possessed a great deal of it. Valkaife had explained that it was natural energy and not magic, though that was nonsense to the Gods and Goddesses of Asgard.

She remained smiling though and allowed her eyes to close, her focus on the plants she had used to aid her fight, feeling for their own life force and draining them of it to revitalise herself.


	3. Chapter Two: The Vote

**A/N: I understand this does start a little slowly, but pre-story is quite important here ;) Once more though, I don't own anything of the Marvel universe. Naturally, I own my own characters and the plot lines.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Vote**

Three days since the larger sessions in the arena, Orethina had once more had her student in the arenas where Odin had watched on. The elder Goddess had put too much faith in the younger Valkaife and sent her up against Freya. Though Valkaife had held her own, the loss was an inevitable one, it had never being about winning that day though and Orethina had feasted in the name of her student later that evening.

The challenge during the days she spent in the arena had eventually being both Princes, she was sent against Thor in arena two which she'd ended up losing and later Orethina had once more arranged for her to meet Loki. They had a total of six matches over three days, the win loss ratio was something surprising to the elder Goddess. Valkaife had proved herself on the first three matches, though the latter three had all been won by the slightly older Loki.

The Prince had definitely done his research.

The silver haired Goddess could prove herself as much as she wanted in the arena but the upcoming event brought butterflies to her stomach. She was a bundle of nerves, the knowledge that in two days' time she would be turning eighteen and the palace would be alive with activity for the coming of age ceremony. The day Valkaife would officially gain her title of Lifebinder.

She had a good reason to be nervous, only three days earlier had Valkaife watched as the future God of Clarity had being refused acceptance. The look of grief that passed the teens face was unbearable to watch. The same boy would now spend another three years waiting for his next chance to prove himself.

Had she really done everything she could have possibly done? She recalled Lady Sif beating every opponent she was put against when Sif was looking at her coming of age. Her friends and acquaintances had all had their coming of age, even Princes had sailed through every one of their fights and tests Odin Allfather had set them.

Valkaife had stood against Freya and lost, against the eighteen year old Loki and the twenty year old Thor and suffered defeat. Odin and Frigga had watched everything she had done the past week.

"Valkaife?" a whispered voice stood behind her in the lonely room, hands instantly on her shoulders and rubbing them in an attempt to usher some calmness over the nervous Goddess.

"Lady Eir," Valkaife lowered her head in respect.

Eir's hands were warming and sent Valkaife's muscles into an instantly relaxed state as the woman's hands spread magic through her skin and sinking into the muscles.

"Allfather will see you in three hours, we have managed to get the gardens for you," Eir continued to rub her shoulders soothingly. Her words thought meant more to Valkaife than any other words that could be spoken. Her strongest grounds for a test were nature would surround her.

"How?"

"Orethina said your height during some of your most powerful shifts could bring down the palace walls," Eir laughed and pulled up a chair, a hand remaining on Valkaife's arm. "You'll be expected to maintain forms and use what you can whilst in them. He will wish to see that form of the magnificent beast you can shift into. According to the Druid's, you're the first to master such a shift. You can use that to your advantage."

"I cannot maintain it for long," Valkaife turned from Eir's gaze. She had admitted to nobody yet that she struggled to even remaining in the form for even ten seconds. She'd managed forty-seven seconds at best.

"No matter, you can do much," her tone had changed only slightly, not enough for Valkaife to pick up that Eir held some worry.

Eir knew Orethina had Odin expecting a good show from Valkaife's dragon form. Though none had seen it, Orethina expected her to take flight and show the breath dragons were known for whilst in the air. If just standing in that form caused problems, how could she push such a gigantic form into the air and hold it?

"Do I practice for three hours then?"

"Save your energy," Eir smiled. "We have other plans, we have to go over the ceremony!"

Valkaife groaned instantly. She'd had to sit through many and many preparations when others had their ceremony. She knew it like the back of her hand and could possibly recite the entire proceedings without needing to think of what came next.

"Come, the others are waiting," Eir didn't wait for a reply and pulled the soon to be eighteen year old off her chair and out of the smaller room that Valkaife had taken refuge in.

There would be few differences between her and the all the rest of a similar age group that had already had the ceremony. Every other had parents to escort them to the ceremony. Valkaife didn't know what Orethina had planned for her but if the passing rumours held some truth, Fandral was going to offer.

With a short walk and one turn onto another corridor, Eir gave a final glance at Valkaife and pushed open the double doors, allowing Valkaife to enter first.

"No," Valkaife turned back instantly, as she stared at Orethina and the group she had gathered.

"Easy," Eir had shut and locked the doors, pushing the youngster forward.

Eir had already prepared for it, knowing how enraged Valkaife had already being prior to her arena matches with the Princes, that annoyance at herself and them had grown since her losses. She had not expected the two to have any place in the preparations to her ceremony.

Eir felt the magic buzz around Valkaife but she kept any annoyance at bay and went and took the seat in the golden hall next to Orethina, showing her distaste at the two Princes that were sat opposite. She didn't even show respect to the duo with a bow.

Frigga was present and only to the Queen did Valkaife show her respect upon realising she was present and stood instantly, bowing before her and retaking her seat. It was common for either Odin or Frigga to sit in on the preparations, no prior arrangements were to be set by anybody who could possibly speak on Valkaife's behalf. Honesty was everything during the ceremony.

"We're all present," Frigga began instantly, allowing no greetings to be passed between friends. "Today and tomorrow will be important to you. You'll be before Odin and peers for your demonstration, before that we will be arranging what we see best. You can speak against anything planned as Orethina already has tried," Frigga smiled to her friend.

"I understand."

"Well, first, you have yet to indulge in the first dance, nor do you have a father to stand with you on that. You need lessons, which is exactly why we have gathered earlier than was originally planned," Frigga explained. "Thor, Sif, if you please."

Thor stood instantly at the order, offering a hand to Sif.

Soft music played for the duo that had been asked to dance with Valkaife watching on with more interest than she had previously took with any of the ceremony first dances before. By tradition the opposite sex of a parent would teach their son or daughter the dance and would then take to the floor with them.

It was to mark the last dance between father and daughter or mother and son before their child would enter into adulthood and take on the roles which their birth decided for them.

Sif was in her armour as usual, though she still danced with Thor with the elegance that females possessed. Thor truly did dance well with Sif as he had done at the last ceremony three weeks previous. Valkaife wondered if Fandral would be able to make her look as elegant as Sif did.

Once the music faded, Thor and Sif bowed to one another and retook their seats, waiting once more for one of the present Goddesses to address them.

"How long does it take to master?" Valkaife asked when Frigga eyed her expectantly.

"We have two hours here, we will set you off with Thor and we will see who would be best to have you spend tomorrow with to learn how to interact appropriately with your partner," Frigga explained.

Valkaife's eyes flashed with brief annoyance, not aimed at Thor, she'd expected she would take a short lesson with Thor once Frigga had asked Thoe and Sif to dance. It was what was planned for the next two hours. She'd dance with Thor, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, Balder and Loki. The latter she was most irritated with, there would be no point trying. Had she had it her way, she eyed Balder, the most experienced of the young males present. She guessed he would be the most suitable.

It took a few moments for her to register that Thor was offering his hand to her before she finally took it and took her place, following how she had seen Sif stand with Thor.

It was a disaster waiting to happen and Freya was instantly there, pushing the younger girl closer to Thor, laughing at how tense she was. Her distaste for dancing with Thor was obvious, though she had never actually danced in a way with someone as the others had. Freya remembered when Sif was taught by her father, she had being present at that time and Sif wouldn't get close enough for weeks under her father's instruction.

The dance was awkward to say the least. Freya and Orethina had barked orders at Valkaife countless times throughout and twice she and Thor had to restart.

"Let Thor lead," Frigga was patient with her, unlike Freya and Orethina who wanted results instantly. Eir had remained quiet, watching Valkaife's movement with her own thoughts.

Valkaife and Thor would never be suited, that much was clear to all. Their personalities were almost perfectly aligned. She wanted to be perfect, she didn't want to be lead. Valkaife wanted to lead and she needed someone unlike Thor, that much was clear, especially to Eir.

"Fandral," Frigga, gestured to one of the Warrior's Three to take Thor's place.

Eir beamed proudly at the difference, though she was still tense she was learning the steps a lot easier with Fandral. As she learned though after six dances, Valkaife had almost mastered only the steps. She was beginning to lead though and Fandral was allowing her with no argument.

"She doesn't understand," Sif sighed, watching Valkaife spin and instead of Fandral pulling her back, it was Fandral that waited for Valkaife to pull him to her.

"He lets a woman pull him about," Thor laughed loudly, nudging Hogun who sat at one side of her. "Would you have a woman pull you about my friends?"

Needless to say, Thor received a rather nasty kick from under the table from Sif. She was not amused at his words and she would make sure he would later pay for the insult she'd received.

"Hogun, please take over. Fandral is impossible," Orethina ordered.

Hogun did as ordered, though he did not speak, nor did he look happy at all dancing with Valkaife. Though with Hogun, Valkaife had a much harder time trying to lead.

"Valk! Let Hogun lead, it's not a competition!" Sif supported her friend, noting that Eir and Frigga were talking between themselves about her friends progress.

As expected, Valkaife had picked up the steps quickly, though she held no elegance or grace at all, nor would she lock gazes with any of the three she had tried with. Valkaife had never being the one for intimacy, the closest she came was the creatures of the wild she tended on a regular basis.

"Balder," Frigga nodded the God of Light forward, having enough of how Valkaife once more refused to get close to Hogun. At least with Fandral she'd closed the distance with him.

Balder was possibly the best as Valkaife had already predicted. Balder wouldn't allow her to lead and it brought a smile to the faces of the elder Goddesses.

"We can work on her elegance," Orethina nodded. "I think they'd make a fine partnership."

"We will allow Volstagg and Loki to go up, thought Balder has proven most eligible," Frigga too was happy with the alignment of the two.

It was three songs that Balder worked with Valkaife, however just as Frigga was making up her mind there was a crackle of magic in the air and Balder was rooted to the spot with vines from Valkaife who hand her fists clenched and marched back to her seat in a very annoyed fashion.

"What happened?" Orethina demanded.

"He's worse than Fandral," she snapped hatefully.

"He didn't!" Sif gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "You two were so good together as well."

"I will not be sharing my chambers with anyone," Valkaife sent a glare at the tied up Balder, not releasing her magic at all.

"Do not waste any energy," Eir sighed, shaking her head. "You have little over two hours until your meeting with Odin."

She released the vines with a final glare, removing any trace of magic left in the air. Balder retook his seat, though he was quiet and lowered his head in embarrassment. Thor, Volstagg and Fandral found the situation highly amusing and were not afraid to show their amusement in front of Balder.

"Volstagg, I would like you-"

"Beg your pardon but I'd prefer to go last," Volstagg bowed in respect at his words. "She needs to take her anger out," his eyes shifted to Valkaife and then to Loki. He'd much prefer the two to get theirs over with, hoping her already annoyance with Loki would let her bring more out on the Prince.

"Loki," Frigga nodded.

Loki didn't hesitate as he grabbed her wrist, not wanting his brother to comment about a woman leading as he had become greatly amused and would not leave Fandral alone about his weak attribute during the dances.

"Eir please prepare to separate them both," Freya sat back with much amusement held on her face. She could practically feel the tension Valkaife was letting off and she could feel the residue magic in the air.

"This will be interesting my friends," Thor commented, expecting magic to flow rather quickly.

Valkaife held her emerald glare fixed on Loki's darker sea green eyes. Loki wasn't taking any chances for teasing against his brother and when the music started he forced her closer and took to leading, not giving her a chance of thought for trying to take the lead.

She wanted to be better than Loki over anybody else and it definitely showed, catching Orethina's attention instantly.

Orethina soon realised she wasn't the only one who had their attention fully fixed on how Valkaife reacted to every slight movement. It was surprising to all the onlookers. For one, even though it was a harsh glare, Loki was the only person she'd remained fixed on. She paid less attention to her movements, already knowing the steps and more attention on what Loki was possibly planning.

He was not the God of Mischief for nothing and with the past tricks Loki had constantly pulled on Valkaife, it was no surprise that she had expected something.

"Well, that's a shocker," Sif commented once the music stopped and Valkaife instantly detached herself, wiping her hands on her green and brown training leathers as if he carried a disease.

"Volstagg," Frigga let the final male up, though Valkaife still held much more tension now and her gaze kept shifting to Loki who'd sat back down, still expecting something bad from him.

Everything went smoothly though, there were no tricks and after four dances with Volstagg, Frigga stopped the music and allowed Valkaife a chance to sit down and have a drink of wine which a servant had brought.

Once her thirst was gone, Valkaife sat more calmly, watching Frigga expectantly. Her decision was final and Valkaife almost expected it to be Fandral. It was clear she had danced with him the best.

A quill and piece of parchment were handed to everyone around the table from a servant who bowed to each before taking their leave quickly.

"All please write down one name. I wish for this not to be my decision alone. Take into account only this day and who you think would be best suited," Frigga explained, taking her quill and scrolling a name across her parchment. She folded it in half and placed it in front of her.

Valkaife eyed each of the males before smiling and settling on Fandral which she wrote neatly, folded up and put it in front of her.

Orethina was the last to write down a name, she really was in two minds. She knew what she'd seen, though it had been done with a fiery temper and she'd acting to try and be the better of the two, it was clear to her that she'd suited best with the very male she had grown to dislike. With a final sigh she put down the name and threw down the parchment and quill.

Frigga smiled, collecting the papers and opened each out.

"Balder and Fandral," Frigga eyed both males. "One vote each."

Valkaife's heart sank, had she not danced best with Fandral first and Balder second? Her gaze on Frigga danced with confusion at the names and Frigga offered a calming motherly smile to Valkaife.

Ten votes were unaccounted for though, Valkaife's already settled and out in the open.

"This comes as no surprise to me at all. You've all voted honestly as is required and not voted for yourselves," Frigga met Fandral's eyes this time causing the male to laugh. "With ten votes we have it to be my son."

"Which one?" Valkaife saw the glance Frigga sent Loki and she ground her teeth in pure annoyance.

"Loki."


	4. Chapter Three: Demonstration

**A/N: Sorry it's taken forever ^^; got really caught up with work and university stuff, buttt next parts up now finally,**

**Peace out!**

Silver hair was a blur to the servants that walked the halls, one getting in the way was knocked to the floor by the running Goddess. She'd being excused from the preparations thirty minutes before her meeting with Odin.

Never before had Valkaife had so much fury around her that she just wanted to release. All her friends had voted for Loki, knowing her personal feelings towards the God of Mischief. She wouldn't even be able to focus on the ceremony with _him _as her partner. How could she? There was no doubt he'd pull something on her big night. The last ceremony when Sif had dragged her to sit with he and Thor, she'd had a simple salad. She'd glanced away once and the next moment there was maggots and severed mouse heads in her food. All an illusion of course but it had affected her in more ways than one.

It wouldn't be so bad if the event wasn't so important. Everyone before her had shown their sons and daughters off perfectly. Everyone would be watching them to see who would act first in bringing the other down. Though Orethina and her loyal Druid tutor that came – Algaro, had said numerous times that she needed to put the past behind her, she never had a reason to…until now.

The day was too important for her not to have a word with Loki. Since she would be spending the entire day tomorrow with him as ordered it would give her a chance to bargain with the God of Mischief. She would have to find something to bargain with though.

She had soon curled up on the chair she had once sat nervous in before Eir had collected her. With a wave of her hand she's could feel the chair shifting as nature bloomed from the wooden chair, a layer of moss, vines and grasses growing from the wood and surrounding the girl that was too close to tears. She refused to let them drop, blinking rapidly to rid everything. She wouldn't let any more fall for the Prince she so disliked.

She shouldn't be using magic, though when her emotions ran wild as they currently were, the natural magic she held couldn't help but be set loose. It was something she'd never revealed to Orethina, something she couldn't tell anybody. Who needed a Goddess that could lose control of their abilities when their emotions ran wild?

A knock sounded and the door opened. Valkaife paid no attention to it, though on instinct her magic swarmed and protected her more. Nature worked for Valkaife, never against. It would never betray her.

"Go away," Valkaife commanded, not bothering to look behind her.

25 minutes until Odin. She needed the time alone.

"I was sent to collect you."

"Loki," Valkaife snapped, vines pulsing thicker as she recognised the tone. "Is there any point in facing Odin now? You ruin everything."

"I overheard you talking with Lady Eir," he paced the outer edge of the room, very aware of the magic that filled the air, familiar yet so unfamiliar to him at the same time. He knew not what Valkaife was doing currently. She was unpredictable in her state. It was obvious to him that she felt betrayal from her friends and elders. They all knew of her distaste towards Loki and Loki could not blame her. She was too much of an easy target. Though did she think she was the only one subjected to his mischief? Loki was sure he had done far worse to Lady Sif and Fandral.

"Why were you sent here?" Valkaife sighed, not wanting to hear anything from Loki. He was a manipulative little prick with that silver tongue of his.

"That matters not, we have time. You told Lady Eir you could not keep in the form Odin most wishes you to use," Loki came into the range of her vision finally, receiving a tentative glare instantly.

"I have more forms I can use than just that," she was on the defensive instantly, ready to lash out at Loki should she need to.

She almost did when he took a carefully placed step forward towards her. She gave a warning lash, using one of the vines as a whip which cracked the air upon snapping back.

"My mother only wished for me to collect you to escort you to the gardens. I am here to aid first," Loki took a smaller step forward, this time without any warning strike at all coming his way.

"Your aid is given to hinder," Valkaife spoke personally. He had given his aid, especially to Thor on so many occasions. She kept her distance, not accepting anything from him.

"I've done my research," Loki was careful as he took a step closer. "On the Druid's and magic. It is said Druid's cannot possess magic."

"We cannot."

"You can though, you were tested for magic, you-"

"None of my kind can harness magic. When I was tested it would have been the flow of life from nature."

"No. It was magic, it is magic that allows for so much more than just what your kind can do. It flows with that natural magic your kind have. That is why you are of Asgard, it is why you were gifted with more than just the blood of your kind. Realise that and I think you'll be stronger."

His words felt true to her, but Loki could tell her it was raining when she was under bright sunshine and he'd be able to make her believe it. She calmed though, magic drawing back as she did and that which protected her drew back into the wood, leaving only the soft bed of moss and grass behind with vines coiling around the chair.

Loki took his chance to draw closer, not trusting the shift that could possibly happen. He managed to draw in front of her though and pull her gaze to him.

"It's too little too late, even if that was true," Valkaife sighed.

"You tell nobody about this," Loki snapped, offering his hand out.

She attempted and failed to raise an eyebrow which only made Loki smirk slightly. With very tentative movement she took his hand, expecting to be pulled up, thought she got the complete opposite and gasped instantly when she realised just what was happening.

* * *

The deal was set, already taking place. Valkaife gazed around the open gardens, finding Thor and Loki. He used his illusions as an alibi, the only thing she would need to do in return was to not make a scene as she had when finding out Loki was her partner for the ceremony. This had to work for her though, and she needed to get rid of the energy she had quickly.

Loki had given her a lot ofl the magic he had possessed in order for her to stick in the form Odin had asked. She had eyed Eir carefully. Eir knew how little Valkaife could stay in the form and held worry. Valkaife held worry for another reason. Her magic could be unpredictable at times, not fully in control. She held too much power and her veins strained with what she had taken.

There was a promise to follow, which lessened the debt. She would teach him the magic that was nature, that was, if he could possess such a thing. Eir was the closest that ever came, she had little control but her healing had a great link to nature.

"Valkaife," Odin faced her as she lowered onto one knee.

"Allfather," Valkaife gazed up. "My King."

"It is my understanding that some of your forms could bring down the palace walls due to needing freedom to move. Should any damage be done out here at your hand, I will take into account during the demonstration. I trust you can put everything back to how it once was."

She smiled, nodding and instantly twisted her wrist, using magic in a completely different way as she begun the demonstration before Odin had moved from the area. She would assist him though, using the much loved vines she allowed them to fashion in their own way, moss growing from sections of the vines as she scooped up a startled Odin and fashioned into a chair.

"Have a seat my King," Valkaife beamed, well aware that some guards had taken up arms at her actions, though they had soon being lowered upon realisation that she meant no harm.

Frigga gave her an encouraging glance and with a final glance at Eir, she inhaled and began shifting into the green and silver dragon form, the form slightly larger than she'd previously used due to the extensive magic she had coiling around the natural magic she gained from nature.

Flexing her wings, Valkaife was timid at flight, she had tried once and never even lifted off the ground. She stretched as far as her wings would allow before giving some powerful thrusts downwards and giving a small jump into the air, using the powerful muscles of her hind legs to push her upwards.

Her eyes had closed and she continued her powerful beats, not realising until she opened her eyes how high she'd gone. Changing the beats of her wings, she lowered herself in the air, feeling her lungs building before she released a breath of fire.

Something changed though whilst she was in the air. It was as if something else had been holding her up and not the heavy beating of her wings. Whatever had cut off, sent her altitude lowered at a slow speed. She beat her wings frantically but she could not gain height.

What was happening? She panicked instantly, not understanding how it could happen. Almost as soon as it came on, it was gone and she had free flight again. She was in a panicked state though and chose to land whilst she still had control. What she didn't see, nor feel was Loki weakening as he helped her flight with what magic he had left.

She landed and shifted to a smaller form of a bird she'd used briefly in her fights with Loki. One she could have free flight with and flew around, testing her wings. Already she could feel that the magic she'd received off Loki had gone in the two minutes she was in the dragon form for.

She shifted again to a wolf, the first form she had mastered, keeping to the colour scheme to her of silver fur with black as its counterpart on the shift. She could use magic most freely in her wolf form and did so, where she ran plants would grow of the more lethal nature, venom and poisons dripping from their thorns and sizzling the ground upon impact. She tracked the more deadly plants very carefully, knowing a small graze from one of the venomous ones could be very deadly to anyone and would take a lot of help from Eir to heal.

Satisfied with what she had done in her wolf form, she retracted all that she had conjured up from, shifting once more to her dragon form, using the fire breath of that form to remove any lasting poison and venom from the ground.

Once convinced that nothing bad could happen from the leaked poisons and venoms, she returned to her natural form and regrew the grass she'd burned out.

She experimented with more shifts for Odin and more magic to bend all nature to her will before she wound down and wiped the sweat off her brow. She knelt once more before Odin and awaited him to speak.

It would seem she would be waiting a while and she allowed the opportunity to catch her breath and return to her steady breathing.

"A little bird tells me you have a form not yet ready, though it would be one to greatly aid should you master it," Odin spoke to her.

"Algaro?" Valkaife couldn't help but question. That was the only Druid that had permission to fly to her and instruct her. The only Druid she knew that had the form of a small bird.

"The form?"

"It is that of the legendary Phoenix," she answered. "Though I already have the Dragon form almost fully mastered for my fire attribute form. It was a form I learned had a great affliction with healing. In the book of forms it is said a master of the shifting arts spent almost three hundred years under the life tree, Yggdrasil, before he mastered his first and only form. It was said nobody has achieved such a feat since. Legend of the Druid's or not, it is a form I am currently focussing greatly on, for it is written that the tears of a Phoenix can heal anything. That is a great advantage surely."

"Can you attempt the shift today?" Odin questioned and from the look in his lone eye, he expected that today she would do it.

"I am weary, my greatest form can weaken me. Today was the first I have took flight in such a large form. I cannot say I will be able to finish the shift before I grow weak. Shifting for the first time requires a lot of both magic's. Our bodies are memories of all forms. It only takes one shift and it is easier the more you shift. The first form I took was a wolf, that now takes nothing at all to shift into. I could do it for the rest of my life and still never run loose of magic."

"You are to be the Lifebinder. Are you able to do which was predicted of you?" Odin questioned.

"Draw natural magic. Yes. Even now I am once more growing stronger. Being here alone is revitalising me. I can try the shift, I know the wings of the phoenix from past attempts," she explained, starting the shift as was required.

First shifts were always painful and she used a lot of magic to rid the pain usually. She couldn't afford it this time and it showed on her expression the pain of her bones changings, new bones growing where needed and muscles changing. The process was slow for a first shift and it was her arms that changed into wings first, bright colours of gold and red, the very opposite of what colours Valkaife was known for. Her neck greatly shifted, the breathing haggard as her neck changed shape rapidly. Where skin once lay, feathers slowly began sprouting, matching the golden colours and the red of the grown wings. It was a gruesome look when her face distorted to grow into the face of the legendary bird.

It became too much though and Valkaife stopped the shift, retreated all growing magic and gasped when she returned to her natural form.

Eir stood when Valkaife fell to her hands and knees, catching her breath but Odin was fast to stand also and stop her with an outstretched hand.

"I thank you greatly Valkaife. Not once has any bore witness to a first shift. It is told when Druid's are learning a form it is in private and nobody can witness the changing."

"It is the first time in front of any," Valkaife responded rather breathlessly.

"I thank you. You may leave and rest," Odin dismissed her.

On shaky legs, Valkaife stood and left the gardens. If she had the energy, she would shift to a bird and fly to her room. Having attempted a first time shift into such a creature, it had drained every bit of magic and energy she had remaining.

She never made it to her room and instead collapsed in one of the halls, her eyes fluttering closed as sleep was allowed to take over.


	5. Chapter Four: Practice

**A/N: Bit later than I expected this one to be, but better late than never aye? Anyway, you don't wanna hear from me, here is the next part, the parts will begin moving rather fast paced soon but these intro sections are needed fro later story line.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Practice**

She woke to a familiar song of a familiar bird perched on her window sill, singing to wake the still tried Goddess.

"Algaro," she groaned, pulling her blankets over her face.

The bird flew away, content that she was at least awake.

With a yawn, she pushed her blankets off herself, eyeing her room curiously. No doubt a servant had put her to bed, was it the next morning already though? Had she slept for longer than normal?

A knock on her door alerted her and she eyed the door as it opened and two servants walked in, heads bowed low, one carrying a large box.

"Morning Lady Valkaife," the empty handed one offered.

Valkaife had never known the names of the servants she had in the recent years. They came and went and she was always more concerned of her studies. As she always did, her gaze went over both servants before she allowed them to wash and dress her.

Unlike any of her usual armour or training leathers, she was instantly thrown into remembering what day it was by the dress that was pulled out and the heels that were to match it to give her some extra height.

She was satisfied at least that the red dress that was picked out wouldn't be the dress she'd have to wear on the night of the ceremony. That night she would wear the colours of what she is attributed to, that being nature and life, the colours of green and brown, as was her standard clothing along with silver to match her hair. Valkaife had never being a fan for gold armour.

Once dressed with what she dubbed as a 'training dress,' she was ready to be led by an awaiting Orethina to where she would have to practice more intensely with the chosen Loki.

"You did wonderfully yesterday," Orethina offered her support. "The Allfather is very grateful you attempted a shift in front of him for the first time. We all realised the pain you go through when learning a form."

"It will be mastered eventually, I am certain," Valkaife responded automatically. She chose not to tell Orethina that she used magic to quell the pain.

"Your schedule today is rather straight forward. Loki is waiting for you and Eir will be watching over the two of you for some time, she is the most elegant Goddess when she moves."

Orethina wasn't wrong and Valkaife nodded in agreement. Eir truly was the very definition of elegance. Even in battle she held such grace and elegance. Nobody could match Eir in that factor that much was clear.

"What is Lady Eir looking for?"

"Both of you not to fight," Orethina grinned, halting in front of a set of golden double doors. "They await you inside."

Valkaife was about to push the doors open before Orethina stopped her.

"Learn to walk in heels," she stated, leaving quickly.

The young Goddess was not used to heels, she had only worn small heels previously, the ones she wore were rather on the high side, no doubt chosen for her to learn to dance in so she was ready for the next evening when the ceremony would take place.

"Ah!" Eir walked over with grace, smoothing out Valkaife's dress carefully. "Did you sleep well after I found you?"

"Very," she nodded, watching behind Eir where Loki sat.

"Don't try anything," Eir gave one warning, giving her dance student a once over before allowing her to walk forward.

Loki stood when she drew near, eye the doubt that flashed through her eyes. She didn't know what to think of him anymore after he had helped her the previous day. He'd done something forbidden by aiding her with magic.

"Valkaife, walk my way," Eir stopped anything that could spark between the two being close.

She did as instructed, walking over to Eir.

"Now back to Loki."

Once more she did as told.

"Back to me."

"Are we going to do this all day?" Valkaife sighed agitatedly.

"You cannot walk, let alone dance currently," Eir put a hand to her head in thought. "I suppose given the circumstances and time, take them off for now. I shall make a balm for your feet and return."

Eir paused on her way out, staring back cautiously. It was always unwise to leave Valkaife and Loki unattended, she could get back to both strangling one another.

"Swear you will not do anything bad in my absence," Eir warned.

"I swear," both replied automatically, though whether or not the response please Eir was left unknown as she left in a hurry, wanting to be back fast.

Both teens watched each other carefully. Loki clearly hadn't spoken about the bargain he'd made with Valkaife, nor had Valkaife spoken to anybody. The less that knew the better, as far as she heard she had done well yesterday whether aided or not.

"How did you know I had magic when I did not?" Valkaife spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was settling.

"You were the only one who didn't know. You were told you only used natural life force as magic, my father says it's a hard magic which the Druid's tap into naturally. I heard Eir talking to my mother about that natural magic. Eir says it comes direct from Yggdrassil and is hard to harness if you are not born a Druid."

"The Druid's gave life to Yggdrassil," Valkaife nodded, finally taking off the heels that were already causing her irritation. "What did you do though, I saw you were weakening yesterday."

"It was not I. You needed aid whilst in that form flying. You don't have full control over both types of magic do you?" Loki questioned, though there was nothing hostile in his tone.

She didn't reply, though how she lowered her head and turned her gaze from him was enough of an answer to be found. It was not a common thing for someone to not be in control of everything. It could also be potentially dangerous.

"You drew sources from the only things you had previous links to, the life of nature around you and also you managed to draw it out of me without permission. It works on instinct with you as well as at your command doesn't it?"

"You know too much. I can work on it for a long time after this week, I might not be welcomed during the ceremony."

"I have one question I need answering."

"I owe you that I suppose."

"I read that Druid's like to shift back into their usual form in privacy due to their clothing shredding in the shape shifting process, why-"

"Magic. A friend and teacher taught me how to do it. It's something nobody here knew so after my first shifts and going through countless training uniforms I had to ask how to stop it."

"Can you use it on anybody?" Loki questioned, his eyes flashing with mischief at some unknown thought that sprung in his head.

"Tested it on a few servants," she nodded. "I can change their uniform or get rid of it altogether, so long as there is something there to change already it can be done."

Whatever Loki would say next was stopped as Eir entered the room with a male servant behind her carrying a tray of drinks which was promptly dropped off on a table. The male servant bowed before each in the room before retreating and closing both the double doors behind.

"First things first," Eir took charge, taking the discarded shoes and placing some balm inside each from a vial she had. "You two have to put all your difference aside for now. The arenas are open for you both after this to take out anything you need. Whilst in this room we remain calm, we do not fight, am I understood?"

Both nodded, it wasn't often Eir used such a strict, demanding tone.

"Then we shall begin. It is important you both pay attention to one another, keep eye contact at all times. We'll run through everything first and then we'll get your shoes on and take it from there," Eir instructed, taking a seat with a glass of wine and clicking her fingers for music to fill the room.

After the attitude from Valkaife the previous day when it was first confirmed that Loki would be her partner, Eir was surprised to see just how she had taken to practicing with Loki. Though there was still tension between the air and a few insults were passed between the two, they had gotten along far better than Eir had dared hope.

A flare of magic did have Eir alert briefly but it was soon held at bay. The tension mostly came from when Valkaife tried to take control, only to be denied by Loki who was quick to halt any attempt at leading she had.

Though it started out well, Eir soon realised her hopes were shattered when an argument kicked off. She had no idea what was spoken but tempers flared and she had no choice but to separate the duo and allow them both a break for bathroom breaks and also for drinks.

Valkaife took a glass of water and left the room, possibly heading for the bathroom, Eir wasn't too sure but her eyes fell on Loki who'd seated himself and picked up the same book he was reading before Valkaife had first being brought.

"You're both too tense with one another," Eir informed. "If any magic flares tomorrow as I have sensed this day it could stop the proceedings."

"The magic comes not from me."

"I wish you to escort her to dinner tonight. Converse in a friendly manner, get rid of all tension if you can. I'm relying heavily on you now Loki. I can only hope Valkaife will see sense."

"I understand."

* * *

Water dripped from her chin as the silverette gazed at her reflection in the mirror, tracing the intricate black lines that flowed from her eyes with a finger. She had tried and failed to actually get along with Loki. Everything had started out fine, she had to admit. He told her off, spoken down to her like somebody would a child, she'd taken it to heart and magic had sprung out.

Of course Loki had to comment about the out of control magic that crackled. She didn't have time for stupid comments at all. Everything had always been a game to Loki, was he treating this too like a game?

"Valk?" Sif's voice came through the bathroom door.

Valkaife stared at Sif from in the mirror, taking a hand towel and drying her face of all the water droplets that remained.

"Why did you vote for him?" she demanded, her emerald eyes shining with betrayal towards Sif.

"Frigga ordered honesty. Have Orethina show you the memory of yesterday and you will understand," Sif explained, watching her friends conflicting eyes carefully. She had never wished this upon her friend, but she would not go against an order from Frigga.

"She has only opened my mind to me once. The memory of my arrival here was the only memory she has shown to me. She guards her thoughts very strongly, showing a memory can reveal her true thoughts."

"Recall she has always watched over you. She and you are closer than you and I. Nobody would have voted for Loki if they didn't think it for the best. For your sake, try and put everything behind you?"

"It is harder than you realise now," Valkaife rested back on the marble sink.

"Oh?"

"I worked out why my title is to be Lifebinder, through him. I found how to become stronger through more practice and he worked out something I've tried to keep hidden."

"What?"

"Everyone is aware I can harness two types of magic, Eir doesn't embrace both due to the difficulties. I have to wield both naturally, but there are times I lose control. Loki found this out. No. I suppose found out isn't the right words. I guess I told him."

"You should know more than anyone that Loki's silver tongue is to be weary of. I know you, what did you bargain to keep this quiet?" Sif knew what Valkaife feared, being in debt with another. She wouldn't be held by blackmail and she would want all debts squared as quickly as possible.

"The Druid secrets, I'm not bound as they are to remain secretive. He wants to understand more magic, the kind I'm more attuned with. Speak of this to nobody, please."

"You'll be accepted tomorrow Valk, nobody is expecting much from the opening with Loki and you tomorrow anyway so don't threat about it too much."

"I have practice to do," Valkaife left abruptly after Sif's words.

Sif smirked as she watched her friend depart. Sure she'd lied to her friend, she didn't know what anyone expected tomorrow. That was the push that Valkaife had needed though, pushed forward with the knowledge that nobody expected much from her. She would want to prove herself.

* * *

Violently almost, the double gold doors were pushed open by the small seventeen year old, her silver hair being tied at the back of her head by a simple vine wrapping around the ponytail. Her bangs too had being clipped to one side, also with a vine.

Eir was hardly prepared for the determination that came with Valkaife's return. Without a word Valkaife put her shoes on, content with the feel of the balm that had being rubbed into the shoes which spread to both her feet.

"Look who woke up," Loki held a mischievous smirk, standing up and bowing his head down very slightly, so slight it could have being missed.

"Shall we continue?" Valkaife cocked her head to the side briefly, offering her hand.

Eir snapped her fingers and once more the music kicked off. Very little tension remained, that tension had switched to determination that ignited Valkaife. It showed as well in the dance. Whatever was done in her absence had worked. Gone was the annoyance, the anger, the tension. In its place was exactly what Eir needed form Valkaife and Loki.

Valkaife hadn't tried to lead, she fallen into step perfectly, treating Loki, not as the male she disliked, but the partner she needed to get her through the following evening. Finally Eir had a reason to smile at the duo. She wouldn't have even guessed the anger the two held for one another by watching them now.

All good things must come to an end though and it did, in the form of a wrong step from Valkaife.

"You clumsy-!"

"It was an accident!" Valkaife shouted at the same time Loki threw out an insult.

"Break it off!" Eir had both held at the shoulders in a matter of seconds. "That was as close to perfect as we can possibly get here. Valkaife, you need to learn to dance in heels so Loki go easy on her. Mistakes will happen now."

Both teens shared a glare and returned to it. Eir kept closer to them, watching Valkaife's footwork carefully and how she was unsteady on the thin heel especially when she was spun out from Loki. For Loki's part he did well to aid her balance but he was weary about one of her heels jabbing into his feet now.

Eir really struggled to understand how there could be so many different emotions running in the one practice. It was enough to tire her out and she was only sitting watching over the proceedings. How the atmosphere could change so many times was unknown to her, but it did give for an interesting time.

Orethina turned up eventually, entering as quietly as possible and taking a seat beside Eir who lowered her head in greeting, keeping her eyes fixed on the practicing duo.

"Any problems?"

"Less than you would have expected. Did you speak to her when we had a break?"

"I did not know you'd had a break. What happened?"

"She came back determined, they've argued a little since then but nothing bad. I think they've grown used to one another now," Eir nodded at the oblivious duo. "They'd have noticed you by now if they were like before."

"If you don't come soon, you'll miss dinner," Orethina winked. "I came to collect you all."

"That time has come already?" Eir was shocked, but quickly finished her latest glass of wine and placed it gently on the table beside her.

"Valkaife! Loki!" Eir stood, shutting off the music with a flick of her wrist. "We eat now."

"Orethina!" Valkaife grinned, about to run over, but was held back with a grip on her wrist from Loki.

"We have orders," he explained, nodding towards a proud looking Eir.

"Of course," she nodded. "Can I change?"

"You may, we shall meet you shortly," Eir left with Orethina instantly.

She eyed Loki carefully and he let her wrist go. She flicked her wrist, igniting magic instantly and changing her clothing and shoes to something much simpler and much more her style and colouring.

"Red never did suit you," Loki noted how she'd changed quickly, recalling what she'd told him earlier that day when he'd asked about her forms and clothing whilst in them.

"Did you want a change?" she questioned.

"You will teach me it," it was an order from Loki, one that made her recall that she was in his debt and gave a nod of understanding.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes."


End file.
